A Flutter to Remember
by atarek0097
Summary: The Story revolves around Taki, A young boy whose so kind & straightforward with big heart to fault.. He got the Grim prognosis and decided to have his last days outside the hospital, Go with Taki in his last journey as he made friends and encounters the school's worst delinquent-Yuriko And a little trustful kid-Izumi. How is his arrival going to affect those around him ? check in
1. Chapter 1

**Love and being loved are all** **Taki's** **concerns in his life.. to bear all the difficulties just to achieve his dream (Which is LIVING LIKE A NORMAL BOY OF HIS AGE).. I assure you that this story will make you happy, flutter your heart, and take it up & down. Sometimes, You'll be sad others be laughing.. And others you'll cry.. **

**Have a glimpse on Taki's life..** ** _Who_** **will he meet and** ** _How_** **will he fit and** ** _What_** **would he do?**

 **First Encounter (A Naive Smile)**

* * *

 **In A Small White Place And In front of A Large Mirror...**

A slim young boy around 17 years old was fixing his hair inside the restrooms after he wore a neat good -grey pants & White shirt- uniform, The simple characteristic boy with wide radiant smile kept fixing his messy black hair but it doesn't lean to his will

 **"** **Taki**.. Congratulations & Good luck" The boy turned to the voice's direction to see a little girl much younger than him -12 years old- wearing her Maroon red sweater -that fits her long red hair with a braid curled at one side-, over her white Johnny gown (long piece of clothes worn by patients in hospitals)

"Ah.. Mayu-chan, Good morning.. You're up early today" The boy looked to her with his big round brown eyes

"Of course.. I can't sleep as I'm going to leave next month.. how about you. Are you okay?" remember

"Yes, Never been better.. Don't worry; I'll come to visit you soon"

"No take your time.. You must have waited long"

"Sure I did.. okay, Shall go! Bye" The boy went out of Restrooms to walk along the Hospital Hall all the way to the Front Glass door waving to the Nurses at the door

"Have fun.. Taki-kun. Make your dream true & make lots of friends" One nurse called

The boy bowed back out of manners & left

The other nurse in her nursing pink Gown sighed sadly "I'll truly miss him"

 _"_ _Yes, me too.. he is smart kid & Very strong one too"_

* * *

Taki stepped out f the Hospital raised his right hand high in the sky then clenched it into as strong as fist he could made laughing in extreme Joy shouting "Yaahhhoooo" grabbing other patients attention then he began running all the way downhill in this Moderate small town.. -The Town's pure Air & refreshing sun light with just one main Paved street while the other dirt-stone Streets but They were all clean with no trash or the city crowded traffic jam.. it was such a nice calm Village.

In the one & the only school in Town. Taki walked -into the Big Institution as It had from Primary to secondary students but not too many classes as the number of the students weren't that much- with big bright smile to the Principal's office. He was a quite patient Old man. Taki bowed with a smile

"Hello Murukawa-San.. I'm _Kimura Taki_ _"

And before the boy continued his talk, A Long blonde woman in formal clothes barged into the Principal's office She was a beautiful yet stern, cool but timid person who had rough face complexes cuz of her surly look all the time, She had a fake scent of Smoke on her clothes... She shouted as she took off her spectacles "I won't agree on that, Why.. My class, I don't want such a kid in my class"

The old man smiled & waved to her "calm down now, Ichihara-sensei... *He looked to The New comer* Taki-kun, Say hello to your new Homeroom teacher"

The boy turned her way with his ever set idiotic smile & bowed

"Good morning Sensei, I'm Taki_"

"I won't agree" The mature Woman in her last twenties -27- shouted again. The principal looked to Taki "Go now son, We'll talk later"

The boy bowed happily & waited outside staring at this & That. He walked to the glass window in the porch looking at Students walk in pairs & trios, others are playing.. it was like A newly born kid discovering Life for first time

Inside the office,..

"Why would you let a boy like him who never attended school for more than 7 years to go now!?"

"You know his state" Sighed the Old man

"And That's what makes me more angry" She snorted lividly continuing "Why in hell would you agree to some thing that's not a fairy tail story.."

"Sorry, Mrs. Ichihara.. I know It reminds you of your brother, But it was an offer from Sugero-Sensei.. The Old director is my friend. Beside the boy is skilled & smart, His grades are all way above average"

"God dammit" the woman shouted as she stepped out of the door to see the young boy staring from the window she called angrily "Follow me"

Taki followed her into class 3-C He entered the class with his idiotic big smile He bowed frantically "Hello, Everyone. My name is Kimura Taki. Nice to meet you all"

"Go sit wherever you want" The woman sighed

* * *

 **That was just the beginning. Feel free to review**

 **AUTHOE'S NOTE: that's the first time .. I clipped the chapters so short, but that's only for you.. but I recommend reading it. You will enjoy it**

 **And .. Don't judge from the first chapter... the fourth will be fair., Hhhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taki finally enters his class. Know next how his life will be after 7 years charged in the hospital, Taki's desire to make friends will lead him to make more than that**

 **Second Encounter (The cute Boy & The Beautiful Bully)**

* * *

Taki walked all the way to the last row to see a lone girl sitting in the desk in the middle one.. he went & sit in the one next the window..

The other students began whispering strangely but their teacher hit the desk in front of her with her bare hand to stop their whispers.. The lesson went smoothly. While Taki is still looking here & there with his big round eyes as he was exploring.. then his eyes fell on her, The Girl in his same row, She was remarkably larger than him, -Not fat body but older mature body, She was taller than him much stronger & has that hateful aura round her, She was wearing her uniform -grey skirt & White chemise but with her two buttons opened showing bit of her chest in a sexy dangerous way & tying her red sweater round her waist sitting wildly as she was the king in her territory.

Lunch break came, The beautiful mature Delinquent student -with Pitch black Hair & black eyes- walked to one small short frail boy, -All the other students stepped back instantly afraid of her- & snatched his lunch box laughing "Oh, Lets see what we have today!

The boy stuttered in fear "Stop it!"

The Girl flipped the lunch box all over the floor laughing "stop what, I know you Izumi.. Acting good boy but you in the last a son of a bit**.. I bet you don't even your own father" She stepped on his food & walked outside while giving Taki A Warning -(Move away)-Grinning

Taki later after the girl left the class walked to the frail shorter boy with blue hair, long bangs -one covering his left eye- If not he was wearing pants, he would be mistaken for a cute girl. Taki leant down to help him gather his food, the boy called quietly "You shouldn't help me. You'd be wrapped in the bullying circle"

"Don't worry about me, more importantly, You Okay!"

"Yes.. Thanks" answered the kid surprised "... Why!"

"Because that's what I want to do & my heart tells me to help you right now.. I'm Taki by the way" Taki smiled radiantly to him

 ** _"Izumi_** is my name" The boy called while cracking a smile on his face

The 2 boys kept wandering round the school after they bought some bun bread began to get acquainted to each other "Actually I.. I wanted to ask you which school you came from... but there is no other school than ours so if you don't mind.. Where did you come from Taki-san?" Asked the boy stuttering

"Me !"

"Ah.. Sorry, I crossed my limits; I didn't mean to ask about your private life"

"Oh man, Take it easy, You don't have to get your guard up with me.. Actually I came from somewhere near by here. I dropped off school 7 years ago cuz of personal affairs, you don't have to worry but tell me who was that Girl?"

"Her name is **_Yuriko_** **_Hanabi_**. Its her 2nd year in this class, She is always mean to everyone, Picks up on the weak, bullies whoever she wants.. She even got suspended before twice but she doesn't hold back, She is the thugs' boss here in the area, None could ever defeat her. You should move from that row"

"hmm.. " Taki hummed

After the lunch break ended Taki & Izumi returned their class to see Taki's desk is filled with trash & so dirty. Izumi stepped back in fear as he saw Yuriko is smirking at them

Taki walked with his idiotic smile & simply began cleaning his desk after he finished he continued cleaning the other desks round him, The other students stood in their places letting the boy do whatever he wants. Some wanted to help him but Yuriko snapped on him kicking her desk violently towards him shouting

"Who do you think yourself are.. An ally of Justice, huh?!" She grabbed his collar aggressively

The boy just laughed "Ah, Sorry.. Sorry Yuriko-san, I'll do yours too" Taki slowly began cleaning her desk too. But the girl pushed him on ground "You piss me off" then she walked out the class as the teacher entered "Where are you going Yuriko, We're beginning!"

"Leave me alone"

Izumi went to Taki & helped him up


	3. Chapter 3

**Taki made a friend –Izumi, nice little guy bit afraid from his shadow but with brave heart- & -Yuriko, beautiful older mature girl that hate Taki for some reasons from her perception- Taki will try to leave his mark in those two.. See how!**

 **Third Encounter (Yuriko's Life)**

* * *

After the School day, the sky was orange; It was around 5.00 pm round the sundown. Izumi waved to Taki who went to the principal's office where he found his homeroom teacher with her brown skirt & open white shirt under her brown blouse. She passed him shouting in the empty lobby "You should have stayed there, why you came. Do you think you'd do any difference by your tries here?"

The boy stopped for a sec. Then he smiled as he shouted loudly while bowing **"Sensei, Please Guide me Well & Thanks for Everything"**

"Hahahahaha" High Guffaw was heard from behind as the headmaster was watching Taki's shouts

Taki turned to see the Old man waving to him come the boy walked to him "sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Its okay, what took you so long, I thought you left!"

"No, I had sth. To finish in the class before I come"

"How was your first day in school?"

"Good, I made friends.. One called Izumi & Yuriko-san too but she is shy"

"Oh, Yuriko.. hhhhh, She is a tsunder one, I've been taking care of her since her mother's death. I wish you'd help them both"

"I'll try my hardest & thanks again for keeping my secret & for giving me that Chance, I won't let you down, Sir"

Taki walked outta the gate and disappeared

* * *

At the Night , The One Big Girl was sitting with other Yankees in one of their fav. Restaurants having their way laughing & harassing passers-by. One boy near Yuriko with spike Blonde hair wearing torn jeans & lots of ring & chains in his hand & neck. He put his hand round Yuriko's waist saying so drunken "Hey.. Yuriko, What's wrong with.. you today, Are you not in the mood! Should I help you" He tried to touch her but the Stern girl punched him hard that awaken him from his drunken state instantly "Don't act Cocky **_Nijiro_** "

The tough muscled tall boy fell on the ground looking at Yuriko walking away as his friends were trying to help him out

The girl walked till she entered her small L-DK flat, her flat was a mess except a spot where a Piano was set.. She walked to the Piano & tried to play on it but she just hit the keys absurdly ' _Ahh, I'm not in the mood today. It's all that bastard's fault, why would he smile like this. Life is not a beautiful place to be happy in it. I'll show him tomorrow' She though in her mind_

* * *

Next morning the angry girl went to school on her bicycle. She entered the building & ascended the building to the 2nd floor & entered the class to see the classroom was so clean & tidy

Other students were standing astonished "Wow, Amazing" from the class's cleanness

Taki came later to find Yuriko who was still standing glaring at him "What the hell did you do? No one asked you to do this!"

Izumi shouted after mustering a lot of courage "Why are you angry with him, He did it for all of us. Its no big deal"

Other students said "Yes, All what he did was just to clean the floor & wipe the windows & the desks"

But Taki stepped forward & bowed to Yuriko "Sorry, I'm sorry. I should take permission before cleaning your desk Yuriko-san please forgive me"

The girl wasn't watching him she began watching all these hateful eyes shot at her

She went to grab the boy's shirt but The teacher came to begin the class

Yuriko shouted "I'm going home" running away while Taki also slipped away following the girl without her knowing till the girl entered her flat & opened her photos album.. She held a photo of Another Woman playing On the Piano.. Yuriko closed her eyes for a sec. And remembered her mother playing her songs on that Piano. The girl calmed for again & Began playing on The Piano beautifully. She was like a pro but she couldn't continue cuz of some errors & her bad temper.. she suddenly heard Sound of clapping. Yuriko walked slowly towards the door getting her guard up, She opened her home door to see Taki standing outside clapping in joy "That was amazing Yuriko-san, You're so good at this"

"Y_ You, What are you doing here?"

"I went after you.. to bring you back"

The girl was so pissed to be startled as her eyes fell on him so She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth then clenched her fist before punching him down for good screaming "Who asked you for this, Don't act out of your way to help me. Am I such eyesore to you.. You dare pity me! Huh!?"

After sending him out cold, Yuriko left the boy on her flat's slip & left annoyed.. She went to the arcade games to release some of her frustration & That's when she saw Nijiro with other thugs hanging there.. Nijiro went to her side acting impudent

"Oh, Yuriko-chan, You showed up today.. Are you in good mood today, How about we play together tonight.. at my place" He looked at her grinning While brushing her hair touching her body.. Yuriko looked to him disgusted "Get your hands off" me then she pulled his left hand up & flipping the boy 360° in air to crash in the game & Left

Nijiro stood up hurting "God dammit Yuriko, If I can't have you by love, I'll take you by force"

Yuriko returned to her house to see Taki have just finished cleaning the flat, mobbing the floor, Whipping the window & cleaned the Piano. The flat was tidy & neat. When she barged into her house, Taki stood up smiling "Yuriko-san, Welcome Home"

The girl for a sec. Felt her heart waver as it was ages to hear those words ( _welcome_ Home) but she shouted in her self annoyed mode "What did you do with my house?" She grabbed a small knife out of her pocket waving it insanely at him "Get out of my place, what do you know about me! Why do you keep annoying me & barging my life whenever you want! I hate you, I really despise your kind, Foolish human who laugh for everything, life isn't a peaceful place to be happy in it.. You're also alone; you didn't go to your home & did something disgusting. I'll make you pay for this"

But Taki just smiled to her "Please, Yuriko-san. Drop the knife down, You might get yourself hurt"

The girl who hated her life most, "I'm fed up with your craps" She shouted loudly as she went & stabbed him

"Who do you think yourself are, My mother.. She is already dead"

On the other hand, Taki looked seriously to her while getting his hand badly hurt instead of his body & with the other hand, He slapped the girl very hard that made her fell on the ground with extreme surprised look as He shouted angrily " _SO WHAT ?! You are still here alive, You should live happily & joyfully to let her rest in peace_. The Dead's Only wish Is The happiness of the Living. Get yourself together & stop being Pathetic. Its no one's fault, So Stop tormenting yourself *Taki returned to his old self -He closed his eyes apologetically & bowed-* Sorry for hitting you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Taki quarrelled with Yuriko and left after getting hurt but he gave her a good share of wigging.. Leaving her sunk down in her thoughts, feeling guilt & down of her behaviours. Will she reflect on herself?**

 **Fourth Encounter (A smile from the past)**

* * *

Taki left the flat while holding his bleeding hand to his side leaving the startled big girl on the ground thinking again what she did wrong in her life.. She cried a lot that night thinking of her late mother

Taki returned to the Hospital, one nurse helped him with the bandages over his hand He smiled as ever "Thanks, _Tamiko_ -san"

Then he went to Little Mayu's room to see Another Muscled large bald man sitting by her Taki called " ** _Kamishta_** -san"

"Oh, Taki-chan. How is the school?"

"Very nice!"

"Your hand?"

"No just side problems. How is Mayu?!"

The Man looked to the little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed

"I don't know what to do if sth. Went wrong with her surgery, She is my only family, I promised my mother & the Old man to protect her forever, But I couldn't"

"No Kamishta-san, You did great beside she is going to have full recovery, You should work on how you gonna compensate her for the lost last 3 years"

"Thanks, Taki.. Really Thanks, Taki-chan.. I don't know what would we do If you weren't here for us.." The man cried his tears in silent bowing to the slim boy as a way to show his gratitude

Taki walked out in the hallway to see an Older man wearing His doctor's gown in a care-free way with small beard & unkempt black hair -round 34-. He walked liked a drunken dude but its really his normal way in walking. He spotted Taki & shouted funnily "Taki-Kuuun"

 _"_ _ **Kazama**_ **-** Sensei!"

"Oh, Your hand, Who did it to you?"

"No one, I just tripped on something sharp"

"Taki, Taki.. That can pass on Tamiko but Don't try to fool a doctor especially if he was a great surgeon like me.. Hahaha" the man laughed sarcastically

Taki looked down "A Girl"

"Oh.. That's good, that's good. When a girl harasses a boy, It means she likes him"

"Hhhh" Taki laughed

"How is your homeroom teacher, I guess, Its Ichihara"

"You know her?"

"Yes, Actually, I requested her specifically to be your homeroom teacher. Once she had An Aniki =(Older brother) here but.. It was too late"

"Ah, that's why she hates me most. It's fine, I'll do my best"

"Save her for me"

"Okay, I'll go now"

"Ha! Where do you think yourself are going! You won't go tomorrow. You'll undergo some check ups in the morning. Now go sleep"

* * *

Next morning in the Classroom

Yuriko came to see everything were tidy & clean in the class

She gasped ' _No way, Did he.. after he left my house_?!'

Ichihara-sensei entered the class to take attendance till she called "Kimura Taki.. So he left. That's good" Ichihara sighed

Izumi looked back with bit saddens while Yuriko panicked for a sec. Before the boy entered the class "Sorry, that I'm late" he shouted cutely, some students laughed

"What brings you here.. ?!" gasped Ichihara

Taki stopped for a sec. remembering what happened this morning in the Hospital

{After Taki finished his check-ups so early in the morning, He begged the nurses to leave but Tamiko sighed "Please, Taki-kun. You can't do this"

"Please, Please, I won't get my self in trouble"

"Let him go, Tamiko-chan" A man said from behind the door

"But Kazama-sensei. The Director_"

"I had permission from the old man"

"You did!" Taki gasped

"Of course, it's time to presume my authority as the head chief of the surgery department" Kazama laughed in sarcastically devilish tone

Taki stood & fixed himself up & went to his school}

"Alright, just sit in your desk" Ichihara called him out of his thinking

The boy laughed naively while smiling towards Izumi who calmed down then he waved to Yuriko with his hand

The girl avoided his dumb smile feeling guilty from the sight of his bandaged hand

* * *

At the Hospital after couple of hours

Tamiko called the carefree cat Man who was wandering round the hospital "Kazama-sensei! You shouldn't let him go, Even he got little better"

"Leave him his way; He knows what to do, Tamiko"

Sighed the Woman then smiled "You are really fond of him, Aren't you?"

"Of course, I am.. Without him. Many could have died.. personally whenever I think about it. I'm glad I met him before I leave. He was the one who Saved my life"

Tamiko smiled to the serious man with Bit of sadness in her smile

"Okay, lunch break. Shall I bring some Noodles from the Conventional store with me"

"Oh, Not again. You should look after your body"

The man went & bought what he wanted, waiting in the row to the Vendor.. he glimpsed a Familiar blonde head in front of him she was buying chips, buns & pack of cigarettes

The vendor asked her "Anything else ?"

Kazama interfered "Oh, Wait a sec." He took back the cigarettes & added his noodles & paid for all

Outside the store Ichihara sighed long then grimaced at his face "What brings you here?"

"You should stop smoking. Just where did you get such a bad habit from?"

"From someone I used to have a crush on when I was young.. but It all ended cuz he never kept his promises" The blondie Answered while giving the slight bearded man her back

"You know, I gave up smoking 5 years ago.. beside, It was no one's fault don't burden yourself with it"

" _You liar, You didn't save my Big brother back there.. listening to that Fool's words letting him go on that trip. You know he won't survive but even though, You let him go cuz of his foolish smile & stupid cheerful personality"_

 _"_ _Just Like Taki_ "

"Don't begin with me now.. Why the hell you let that boy out of the hospital. He should just waited his end there on a bed"

"Oh, You really hate the boy that much, Does he remind you with **Ideguchi"**

"Don't say my brother's name on your foul mouth. It has been 10 years since he died then Another foolish boy come to my school with that same idiotic smile up on his face.. why would he smile like that.. How could my brother laugh like that?!" The woman turned to face him shouting desperately

Kazama called seriously " _If You really thought your Brother was such an Idiot who would laugh stupidly over nothing, Then you are the Idiot here"_

"What are you talking about?"

"After Ideguchi's Death, I've gone in slump for 5 years till a 12 years old kid with the same kind smile pulled my hand out to the light. He cheered me up & brought me back to my usual self. That was The 12 years-old Taki..

If you still inquiring about your brother's smile. Give more attention to Taki & You'll know what Ideguchi tried to do.. till then *Kazama laughed in his usual sarcastic free-cat way* Take care of him Ichihara-Sensei"

* * *

After school, All the students had just left, Taki is a lone in the class, He began mobbing & whipping the dirt all over the class

"Why are you doing this?" Someone called

Taki answered without returning to the voice's owner smiling radiantly "Its no big deal, I just feel happy whenever I got to see their smiling faces"

Then he turned to see Ichihara-sensei is disdaining him with her eyes

"Why, Why would you smile like that?" Ichihara whispered to herself

Taki looked to her Smiling "Do you mind telling me the best restaurant in the Town"

She was slightly taken back "Its down the hill after the Conventional store behind the Hospital, Why?"

"Thanks... Nothing, Just a friend of mine will be discharged soon, I want to invite her for a dinner.. would you like to come Sensei?!"

"No, spare me" The woman left in confusion

* * *

 **Unable to understand what his foolish smile for... Ichihara left thinking of her Late brother**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taki always stays after the school day cleaning the class. Hoping to see other's smile.. Is his act gonna effect on those around him**

 **Fifth Encounter (A little One's Concern)**

* * *

Taki walked outta the gate to see the blue haired frail short boy looking to him as he was begging a Favour

"Izumi-kun, were you waiting for me!"

The boy held his shirt in shyness "T.. Taki-san, I mean Are you busy tonight!? I wanted to hang out.."

"Sorry Izumi-kun. I know what you want, But I can't hang out with you tonight"

"Are you going somewhere!"

"Just private affairs"

Izumi looked down frustrated as Taki walked away thinking ' _I'm his friend why wouldn't he tell me anything, Why is he keeping everything from me!_ '

Izumi decided to follow Taki secretly into the hospital till he found Taki walk into some room, Izumi trembled for a sec. As he read the [Cancer dorms] sign at the wall & tried to run away but He bumped into Kazama who didn't let him go "Sorry, Sorry.. I'll go" The boy with one blue bang covering his eyes with womanly face bowed escaping the situation

But Kazama held him "Did You come to see_?"

"Izumi-kun!" Taki Called from behind

Izumi's face reddened as he blamed himself for his act "Sorry, Taki-kun"

Taki walked to him & showed him the way to Mayu's room

"That is my friend, Izumi-kun.. She is called Mayu *Izumi looked to the little girl breathing by the help of Machines & in so difficult shape* She is gonna have her Surgery Tomorrow. I was just paying a visit.. Should we go now"

Izumi walked slowly following Taki's lead outta the hospital

"Sorry Taki-san, I didn't mean to spy on you.. I feel so disgusted on myself, That's the first time I did sth. Like that"

"I understand, Izumi-kun. You did it out of worry & concern towards your friend.. I forgive you. Lets hang out tonight"

"Okay" The two boys went to the arcade games ate & had fun for the first time as friends.. and while eating their dinner they glimpsed a familiar face having fun with other thugs

Taki stood happily waved to the girl Naively "Yuriko-san.. Yuriko-san"

The girl ignored them with annoyed face, Nijiro looked to her "Who are them!?"

"No body, Just finish your food"

Taki walked to her after long eye-discussion with Izumi who opposed the idea.. but Taki walked smiling to Her "Yuriko-san, How've you been doing? I looked for you today after school but you didn't show up!"

"Don't talk to me, I don't want to get mad tonight"

"Okay, But Please come to school early. I have something to show you Tomorrow"

Yuriko stood up aggressively "So annoying, Hey lets leave" she walked her way out leaving the restaurant while The Cheerful boy is still waving for her "Goodbye, Yuriko-san"

.. Taki later departed with Izumi who went Home.. Then returned to his home which was his bed in The Hospital


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuriko keeps acting delinquently believing that's her only way in the world, building walls from others.. but when that naive boy tries to break her walls down. Will she resist or subdue?**

 **Sixth Encounter (A Study Party)**

* * *

Next morning, Taki entered the class to see Yuriko is sitting there in her desk -Early in the morning before Any other students came-, He called her excited but She gave no attention till he walked to her "Come with me" He slammed his hands on her desk joyfully, the girl sighed "Okay, I got it. I'm sorry that I hurt you before but don't get a head of yourself & order me around_ Ahh" Yuriko screamed when Taki suddenly grabbed her hand, running all the way to the 3rd floor-The last before the roof- & entered a quite big room. The girl was about to shout but she held it in when she saw A Magnificent Piano was set up in the meddle of the room

"Help me"

She turned to see Taki is asking her for help

"Help me play, You hurt my hand, I can't play now" Taki laughed teasing her

The girl was about to leave but Taki clenched onto her soft hand as he stood on his toes just to be in the same level as her eyes then he stared intensely in those beautiful black eyes of her

The girl sat beside him sighing in annoyance but she was amazed how could he produce such an awesome play with just one hand.. Taki whispered to her "Now, With me & slowly"

The two began playing all the day skipping classes as two close buddies having fun. The taller big girl finished her play to notice herself smiling back at Taki's smile. She forcefully grimaced her face & went out shouting "... don't come ask for favours again & Don't act like you know me"

Taki laughed "Not bad for a first lesson" He ran outside passing her while patting on her shoulder "See you tomorrow"

Yuriko went home on he bicycle watching Taki laughing happily with Izumi that's when she had heart skip beat for a sec. Thinking about that cute boy's smile

Izumi looked to Taki after he knew where did he go & smiled "Do what you want, I support you"

The two boys later went & had fun like yesterday.. Next morning came as Yesterday.. Taki went to see Yuriko sitting in her desk.. but today she was kinda different as she was waiting for him to ask her & play.. Taki looked in her face & extended his hand gently "Lets go"

The girl blushed for a sec. Then reached her hand then they ran again to their piano lesson.. They played all the day, Till it was the school day's end, Izumi came up & watched them from outside the room's window. Yuriko looked to Taki "Its late, Shouldn't we go?"

"Its Okay, I got permission from the headmaster.. we can stay longer, Shouldn't we?"

"No, I'd like to" The girl shouted then turned in embarrassment as she felt the joy of someone caring for her & spoiling her.

Izumi entered after they finished "Anooo, Excuse me"

"Izumi-kun, were you waiting for me. You should came in"

"Ah, I didn't want to interrupt. You seemed happy together"

Yuriko Looked away in annoyance but Izumi called "Yuriko-san, Wait!"

"What!" Shouted the girl violently

Izumi backed a little & then gave her a letter of warning. It was from the school because of her dropping grades

The girl shouted angrily "Damn" & ripped it apart pushing Izumi & going on her way

* * *

Taki went with Izumi & as Usual he cleaned the class while Izumi helped this time

Izumi looked to him "Where should we go tonight, Taki-kun?"

Taki smiled "How about Studying Party?"

"Huh?!" Izumi asked Taki who just took him all the way to an old L-DK building Izumi asked when Taki went & knocked on one door "Do you live here Taki-kun?"

"No, She does" Taki pointed at Yuriko who just opened the door wearing her Pyjama (light blue pants & shirt)

"WHAAAT ?!" Izumi screamed -as his eyes popped out- in unison with Yuriko -who was shocked- "What are you doing on my door?!"

Taki smiled "Studying party" then he just barged into while calling "Izumi-kun Aren't you coming?"

Izumi closed his eyes in shyness & walked in hurry -in cute way- "Sorry for interruption"

Yuriko looked to Taki & was about to shout but she saw Taki staring at her blaming so she talked slowly "What is it?"

Taki sent his sight here & there "How could you create such a mess in less than a week?" Taki was blaming her over the mess of her flat that he previously cleaned before

"help me Tidy it, Now" Taki called her loudly as he was ordering the big girl but in funny sarcastic way

Izumi raised his hand "I'll.. Pre.. prepare the Dinner!"

After an hour.. Taki & Yuriko threw themselves on the ground laughing as they finished fixing all the mess while Izumi called "Dinner is ready.."

On the table, "Wow, Such a smell. I didn't know you were so talented in cooking" Taki praised the Boy

"Cuz my mother is outside the house all the time so I had to learn cooking to feed myself & feed her"

Yuriko took a bite "Delicious, That's really good.. Would you be my wife?" Yuriko teased the boy funnily

After they ate, Taki began tutoring them, He was so strict especially with Yuriko who wasn't getting any of the subjects at all & after a long Time.. Taki stood up & clapped his hands "Okay lets stop here for tonight & continue next week"

"Ah, But Tomorrow's the weekend. We can continue tomorrow" Yuriko said in eagerness tone

"Sorry, I've to go to somewhere tomorrow.. meet you next Sat. At 5.00 pm in front of that restaurant.. Okay its late now.. lets go Izumi"

Izumi packed his things & preceded to the door

Taki looked to Yuriko nicely "..Get your HW done & keep practise on the Piano too" Then Taki walked to her & tiptoed & whispered in her ear "You look pretty tonight"

The girl opened her eyes widely having her heart -Doki Doki- all the night

* * *

 **Taki leaves to where he goes leaving the red-cheeked girl fidgeting in her bed can't forget his words .. it's a beginning of a new friendship or more..?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taki asked his friends to hang out with him celebrating Mayu's discharges. But when Nijiro finds Yuriko away from him.. A fight is the least he can do.. How will Taki stand against him?**

 **Seventh Encounter (A Date)**

* * *

The next Sunday, Taki went to see Izumi was waiting for him in front of the restaurant "Oh, Hello there, Izumi-kun" -Izumi was wearing his big green sweater who was fitting with his blue hair, While Taki was wearing red shirt & below knee beige short-

"Taki-san. What are we doing here!"

"Yuriko-san hasn't came yet. Okay.. lets wait for the others"

And while Taki & Izumi were chatting.. Nijiro & his gang heard them say the Name of Yuriko. Nijiro looked to the messy brown haired boy "So you are the Reason, Yuriko doesn't hang out with us lately?"

Izumi hid behind Taki who stepped & bowed Smiling "Please, We don't seek troubles"

"What with this smile? take them" Taki & Izumi were dragged to the back alley behind the Restaurant but fortunately they were seen by Yuriko who followed them in hurry Nijiro grabbed Taki's Collar and was about to hit him but Yuriko -who showed up in her amazing white long dress with black flowers at the ends, that matched the colours of her hair & eyes- shouted "leave them you bastard"

Nijiro stood back "Yuriko, What are you doing.. Will you hang out with losers like them & leave me.. Are you out of your mind?"

The girl returned to the thug, standing strongly with both hands on her waist "First, I never hung out with you, It was you who looked for my companionship. Don't feel attached cuz of the Nights we spent together"

"Why you ?" Nijiro shouted as he rushed to punch the girl but Taki grabbed her down taking the hit instead & fell on the ground

Yuriko looked fiercely & was about to kick Nijiro but Taki held her hand shouting loudly " _YURIKOOO, STOOOP. Yuriko, you can't do this. You have a great gift in your hands, You have to take a responsibility towards it & take care of it.. you can be the greatest Pianist of the Century_"

Nijiro laughed "She.. Pianist! Hahaha, What a lone girl like her can do?"

"Yuriko.. Yuriko-san isn't alone, she have friends who care for her, Who worry about her.. who look out for her. So you, please don't group her with you again" Taki kept pressing on the girl's hand as he lowered his head begging for a favour.

But Nijiro didn't care for that & tried to grab the boy but this time a Growl came from behind **"What the hell do you think yourselves are doing to Taki-chan?"**

"Kamishta-san"

And by The buffed guy stepping in Nijiro left the Boy & went on his way

Taki introduced everyone to everyone & invited them to the party as Mayu-chan just got her surgery done successfully. Taki & the others had fun playing & chatting avoiding talking about Taki & Mayu's Condition.. After they finished their party, Everyone was packing up to leave, Kamishta looked to Yuriko & Said while nudging Taki with his elbow "Wait, Yuriko-san. Shouldn't Taki walk you home. I'm afraid one of those thugs will harm you. Now go Taki, We'll take care of the rest"

Taki looked to her smiling as usual "should I?!" without comprehending Kamishta's intention for him ?.. Then he went with her leaving Izumi who wasn't aware of the mood too

* * *

In the Wide Street -lighted by the few light poles- Taki whispered "Should we Go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"A park, may be"

"What are you, a kid?"

"Why.. just come" Taki grabbed her hand & ran slowly towards the nearby Park swinging & sliding laughing happily with Yuriko who was silent & stiff "What's wrong, Yuriko-san?"

"Yuriko.. is fine"

"Okay.. Yuriko. Yuriko"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to call your name. How was today? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I was happy. It was the first time someone defend me like that. What you said back there. It made my heart flutter. Thanks.. Taki-san"

Taki stood staring at her from a distance smiling "Wow, That's the first time you call my name. Would you call me again !"

The girl who was sitting on the swing blushed averting her eyes Then called "Taki-san"

Taki took a step forward looking at her with those big brown eyes "One more"

She called him again so He took one more step, She called again & he move to her & so on till her reached her

Taki gently extended his hands & rounded her cuddling her head in his weak bony Chest whispering "You're not alone, I'm here for you. Wherever you are, Just call out for me, I'll be hearing you.. beside, Its the boys' job to protect the pretty girls" Taki laughed while giving her a peck on her head. She looked down "Stop teasing Me, Shorty"

"Hhhhh" Taki laughed as he cuddled her more -not out of any **attraction** for the girl –( _He still didn't develop much feelings for her_ _Yet_ _)_ \- though but of **Regret** of deceiving her -

Taki walked her home while holding her hand, Yuriko leant down bit -;She was bit taller than him- & gave him a peck on his check muttering "Thanks for the date, Taki" as the girl left for home Taki put his hand on his check with fluttering heart "So That's what is called a Date !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth Encounter (love & Pain)**

* * *

Next day at School, In the class.. Taki walked in smiling to Izumi & other students who came acquainted to him then he waved to Yuriko calling her loudly "Hey, Yuriko.. Lets go on another date" today after school

Yuriko popped out her eyes in embarrassment while stuttering "Wh.. What are you talking about You Idiot?"

The other students were looking amazed, surprised whispering "Are They going out? Since when?"

Taki looked to the big girl hiding her head on the desk & laughed

Meanwhile the classes.. Taki spent most of his school time with Izumi but After school Taki walked to the gates alone to see Yuriko walking with her bike.. The boy walked to her "Yo, Yuriko, How was your day?"

"Embarrassing, Totally got laughed on" the girl blushed Not so sure of Shyness or anger of not presuming her tough image

Taki laughed Its "Okay, Now.. Shall we go on our date"

The girl calmed & sighed while hopping on her Bike "Where should we go?" Taki stopped for a sec. The girl turned to him "What?"

"Are you gonna ride your bike?!" ?

"Yes, Quickly Hop on"

"I don't know how?"

"Huh?!"

"I mean, I never ride a one before"

Yuriko laughed "What are you, A little Kid. Should I teach you ! Hhhhh" Giggled the girl as a joke but Taki was looking to her with excitement fire in his eyes "Would You!"

And that's how their date went: Yuriko began teaching the boy how to ride her bike, Laughing at him & having fun till Taki managed to do it! He shouted happily "I did it"

"That's not a big deal to be happy about"

"No, No... It was My dream since I was Kid.. Now get on, I shall take you home" Taki said it in his laughing Manly way, But Yuriko said "No way, You get behind me"

Taki hopped on rounding his arms around the girl's waist leaning his head on her back whispering in gentle kind tone "Thanks, Yuriko.. I wish we stay like this forever"

The girl drove the boy to the hill where the Hospital lies on & left happily to her home with a mind on clouds, And a heart beats loudly from Happiness.

-Without noticing Taki's weird place of home.. -

* * *

Taki entered the hospital to meet his nurse "Tamiko-san, How have you been & thanks for those Piano lessons, Its ripping Its goods" The Nurse smiled back at him

"Taki-Kuuun, How was school today?" A Childish call from behind

"Kazama-sensei, It was good.. You know, I can ride a bike, Now.. Yuriko-san taught me"

Kazama smiled back cheerfully to the boy, leading him to have more check-ups

* * *

Next morning in the Hospital

"Tamiko ran calling Kazama-sensei, You have to see this"

The man turned to have a look on the medical charts she handed him to The man examined them carefully then asked seriously "Where is He?"

"He left early"

At the school during the 1st lesson, Ichihara called "Taki, The Principal asks for you"

Inside the old man's office, "Taki-kun, the hospital called, They want you_" The Old Principle called

Taki smiled down "It's about my state, right? I know. Shall I go after school!"

"As you wish"

Taki left the room & returned to the class to see Yuriko asking him "What is it?"

"Nothing, The Old man just asked for some.. papers messing from my files, I shall return to my home country, I'll be back in 3-5 days. Don't worry"

Yuriko smiled for his smile & waved to Izumi who was looking at him strangely. Taki felt inside him that Izumi might have caught a glimpse about his weird absences every couple of days. So Taki took his precaution & left directly to the Hospital right after the school ended

* * *

 **As Taki 's feelings develop towards Yuriko. His Pain is getting the best of him**


	9. Chapter 9

**Taki sneaks away from Yuriko telling her he has to leave for 3-5 days to get some papers for his file.. the trick may be went smoothly over the girl but is it going over his best friend..?**

 **Ninth Encounter (Undeniable Reality)**

* * *

Taki left leaving The Curious little boy wandering the streets truing to find any leads where did his friend go. Till he met the little redhead walking in the street putting on her new school uniform. He waved to her .. "Mayu-chan !"

"Ah, Izumi-san, How are you?"

"Fine, You go to school now.. congratulation"

"Yes, Taki always helps me out Every night"

"Really, So you know his house, I want to return him sth. He lent to me before"

"Taki doesn't live in a house, He lives in the Hospital_, Ah that was a secret.. Onii-chan told me. Sorry, I have to go"

Izumi grabbed her red sweater "please, I need to know. These days, He doesn't hang out with us lately. His face became paler.. His movements decreased. I'm worry about him"

The girl looked down as her heart ache "If you want to know.. Go to where you met me first time"

"The Hospital!" Izumi let go of the girl's sweater & went running to the hospital he entered the patients' dorms.. to see Taki in a white Johnny gown coming out of a room

It was a frontal clash where the two of them got mesmerized in their places.. Izumi instantly ran away escaping the reality his eyes just witnessed. On the other hand, Taki extended his hand in a try to reach him but he couldn't get a hold on him; As Kazama sensei called him

"Don't go anywhere"

Taki stopped in his place & turned back angry "Kazama-sensei, I got it, I already know. But I still won't leave him go away like this unexplained"

"Your life_"

"IS MINE" Taki shouted with much confidence

Kazama laughed "Alright, alright. I'll call Ichihara. Meanwhile get your treatment done, now"

Taki returned back to the room "Thanks sensei"

* * *

A way in the street, Izumi fell on the ground near some store, barely controlling his breathes, till someone came beside him & called "Izumi-kun"

Izumi rose up his drenched face to see Ichihara grabbing him forcefully "Get up"

"Sensei, where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there" The woman took him all the way to the school to her office where he found Taki sitting in, While Kazama just stepped outta the door with Ichihara. Izumi tried to swing the lead but Taki quickly grabbed his hand & said deeply " _Sorry"_

Izumi turned his back to him " _What are you talking about? I'm the one who is supposed to apologise? I knew you were hiding a secret but I intentionally came after you_"_

 _"_ _I'm dying, Izumi.."_

Izumi froze on spot,& opened his eyes shockingly

 _"_ _Let me say it before I go weak & can't say it again. I lived 7 years in the Hospital, getting treated from Liver cancer. Dreaming of getting out one day, making friends, hanging out, Experiencing love, doing many things.. but I couldn't till lately my body got well, at least thats what I thought, So I went out. I met you, I met Yuriko, I did experience lots of things, Right now I'm still happy cuz I have you my friend. So don't cry like this"_

Taki grabbed the boy & turned him slowly to see him sobbing heavily. Taki held his hands, Izumi looked up & called " _Stop it.. Its like you're saying your will ?!"_

 _"_ _I am"_

 _"_ _So why are... you smiling?"_

 _"_ _Cuz I have you here supporting me"_

After a couple of mins. Izumi calmed down & wiped off his tears " _Are you gonna tell Yuriko?"_

 _"_ _That's why I called you, Can I keep my secret with you?"_

 _"_ _But.."_

 _"_ _Please Izumi. That's all I am asking"_

 _Izumi wailed more & cried_ with shaky voice _"what are you gonna do now?"_

 _"_ _I'll live my life my way, Can you allow me to do so"_

 _"_ _Do what you want"_ Izumi replied, exhaustible uncaring leaving through the door so stressed, walking down the stairs step by step shaking in fear of losing his friend

Taki walked slowly muttering showing his broken smile " _I'll be back in a min"_

* * *

Ichihara tried to go after Him, But Kazama held her back " _let him be"_

 _"_ _But I need to know.. how can he put on a miserable smile in times like this.. just why_?" Shouted the mature woman

Kazama looked down & let go of her " _Well, I won't judge you. You only know the boy by his foolish smile, Even at the Hospital they think of him as an easy going boy living cheerfully, Doesn't bother thinking of the end. But What you don't know... The small cries, The painful screams shouted every damn night he sneaks out of his room when he escapes to the roof to be alone to truly let go of what's in his heart. Just_ _like Ideguchi_ _._ _He used to cry a lot at the roof especially the nights you came to visit_ _. The Case is same with Taki.. these days, It's been difficult on me to watch him cry miserably every night begging for his little weak life. Cursing the Body he has. The time he lost. The things he missed. I can't bear to watch him anymore. That's why I let him out to do what he wants, to have the little happiness he wished for"_

Kazama walked to the stairs to see Izumi sitting on the last step crying in pain, The Old man came & comforted the boy patting on his shoulder " _Thanks"_ Kazama whispered

 _"_ _Can you tell, How was he like.. Those years before?"_

 _"_ _He was just like now, smiling a lot not fearing his end, Longing for people, He helped many people, I'm counted Hhhh... But No, Right now He smiles more"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Only you could make him smile like that. You are really a good_ friend"


	10. Chapter 10

**Izumi calmed a bit after Kazama's talk still not sure how he would keep his promise.. The rest on Taki and how is Ichihara going to understand his pain?**

 **Tenth ENCOUNTER (Taki's secret side)**

* * *

 _On the Roof of the school_

Ichihara held her chest in pain & walked slowly to the roof where Taki was crying heavily on the floor facing the sky, she approached him... Taki stopped his weeping & wiped his tears turning ... "Kazama, Sensei.. Its Okay now, Lets go_ Ichihara-sensei" the boy quickly faked his smile & asked Hhhh, what brings you here ?

She shouted " _Then why, why would you smile when you wail like this?"_

Taki held back his cries & answered with confidence " ** _I don't want them to be sad, So Its better to be only remembered by my smile! So they won't cry when they think of me later"_**

Ichihara walked to him & hugged him warmly "Fool, _Just for today, Cry to your heart contents & I'll always remember you & your foolish smile"_

The frail boy trembled in his place & reached his hands to her then wailed till he fainted. Later, Kazama looked to her while piggybacking the boy to the Hospital "Ichihara, I need a favour"

-《Kazama wearing his white gown neatly standing in front of an old man & asked "Please, Director. Approve on it"

The old man sighed By this paper, "Its like You are asking me to sign his death certificate"

"No, Its not like this. He already knows he has less than **A** **week** but he is too stubborn to stay in the hospital. So please approve on his discharge"

Sighed the Old man annoyed "I'll only sign it not for his doctor but for his guardian that took him 4 years ago"

Kazama smiled "Thanks, Director" 》—


	11. Chapter 11

**Taki has less than a week to live, how will he spend it & how is he going to tell Yuriko about it?**

 **Eleventh Encounter (Living together)**

* * *

Next Early morning, Some Beautiful girl opened her big eyes on the loud knocks on her door. The big girl in her white night gown got up quickly to ask angrily out of her usual personality "Who is this? Its not even 6.00 am_ Taki!" The big girl opened the door to see Taki standing on her sill smiling with a small bag "Yuriko, Let me live with you" He said & barged into leaving the girl surprised on the door "Whaaaaat !"

After couple of mins, Taki managed to persuade the girl to just let him stay here. At the end, the startled girl just kept her sarcastically shocked looked up on her face & went in, leaving her guest standing in the middle of the small flat. She sighed as she still didn't grab a hold on the funny situation "I think I'm still sleeping... I'll take a shower to wake up from that dream"

Inside... "What was that! Did he just asked me to live together.. but.. but Its Okay! We are dating, Aren't we?" The big girl kept questioning herself in a cute tsunder way as she was in a conflict with her mind, Then she blushed "But He never asked me out, Yeah, I know we went out on some dates.. but he didn't confess to me or anything.. Ahh, I'm so tired with his jokes.. yosh, I'll ask him immediately when I get out" after she fixed herself, She walked outta her room to see Taki just prepared simple breakfast fitting his weak skills in cooking

Yuriko just walked to him & sat down concentrating only on her breakfast can't find an opening to ask him till she called "...Taki_"

"Yuriko, Lets go on a date now!"

"What? But school"

"Its okay, I already got us a good deal"

* * *

-《 Ichihara walked to the Principal's office "What is it? Ichihara.. Did you talk with Kazama-sensei about Taki!"

"Yes, Its difficult for him to last for the exams"

"So, He won't catch the exams.. I really liked that boy, I wanted to give him a chance"

"He told me to let him Tutor Yuriko of Class 3-C till the exams. He also wants you to support her in this *She Gave him a poster* _Its a Piano competition_ " 》—

* * *

After they finished their breakfast,

"So, I don't have to go to school on condition.. I'll pass the Exam & _Participate in this Competition_ " Yuriko said

"yup, Are you unconfident? Don't worry. I'm here for you" Taki pulled her sleeve eagerly "Now, Lets go on our date"

The couple Spent all the day having a peaceful field trip talking over funny things & others -but Taki was on his toes, Holding his guard up not to miss up & reveal his secret- they went to the market & bought some ingredients & had a Barbecue party by themselves after their play time in the Arcade.. Taki took her on a stroll to the edges of the small town where he showed her the Other far side of Tha lake Where the Big town lies On. He hold her hand while standing on the green hill shooting his eyes to the Sky "One day You'll Be there as The Best Pianist of the century.. Promise me, Yuriko"

"I promise you Taki" she cuddled his hand tightly

"What do you want to do now?" He asked quietly

"I wanna stay like this for a while, Can we?"

Taki nodded happily as they both sat on the soft short grass by the bank of the lake, Yuriko leant to him & whispered "I lo.. you"

Taki felt his heart tears apart, He stood up & backed a little "Lets go home" he said quietly

Yuriko felt sth. Odd, She kept thinking ' _ah, I shouldn't say it.. Did I push him.. its his damn fault.. being so nice to me'_ Yuriko let go of his hand & walked ahead of him, She was frustrated as he didn't gave chase to her but she wasn't knowledgeable of what kind of Fight He was having right now deep down his heart.

When they arrived. Taki said quietly "You can go & sleep first, I have to go fetch something"

"But, Its late.. ' _Why should I show concern towards him'_ Okay, I'll go"

Taki made a visit to the Hospital then went on a stroll into the dark streets of the silent town

Yuriko opened her eyes as the first ray of sun fell on her face through the window next to her bed.. She squired her eyes looking for Taki in Concern.. she flounced off her bed calling for Taki "Taki.. Taki_"

Suddenly The Boy walked into the door slowly -by the spare key He already got yesterday- "Where have you been?" She asked pining

"I had some business to attend"

"What business!" she pointed heavily

"Some private matters"

 _'_ _He keeps things from me'_ thought in herself as she stood up & took a shower & fixed herself then she sat down further from him finishing her Studies avoiding the boy not even minding his business.

* * *

Meanwhile Taki did the house-cores, He went alone to buy groceries & there he ran into Izumi, But strangely Taki didn't have the leisure to notice the kid till Izumi ran to get a hold onto him "Taki, What's wrong?"

"Ah, Izumi !"

Izumi seriously walked the boy to rest on some bench on the park. And Before Izumi say anything he felt a thud on his shoulder. Izumi stopped talking, Stopped his trembling & acted manly letting the boy take a piece of rest on his shoulder. After a small Nap, Taki woke up to see Izumi looking forward waiting for him

Izumi gasped " _Ta.. Taki, are you Okay?"_

 _"_ _Ah, I slept.. hhhhh, Sorry for worrying you"_

Izumi held his hand _"Its okay, You can tell me.. What's bothering you?"_

Taki felt his sincerity in his weak voice & dropped his guard totally crying " _I'm scared, For the first time in my life.. I'm scared from death.. But what I'm scared of more is.. I'll leave_ _ **her**_ _behind. Whenever I think about her. I feel my heart being ripped apart. I want to live with her, Eat with her, hang out together. I long for her laugh. Her bit chubby touch._ _ **I don't want to leave her"**_

 _"_ _So why are you here?" Seriously said_

Taki looked surprised to him _"huh!"_

 _"_ _Go for her, Love her Unrestrained. Don't hesitate.. Didn't you say you'll live your life fully"_

 _"_ _But.."_

 _"_ _Don't be worried about her. If she truly loves you like you do, She will understand"_

Taki cheered up again, Stood up on his own & cried loudly _"Yosh"_

* * *

After a Long stroll with Izumi. Taki returned home at 8.40 pm to see Yuriko just finished her training on Piano

"That was wonderful" he said smiling

"Thanks" She replied quietly without caring, avoiding his eyes. She kept avoiding him while hearing his steps to her "Lets go to this" He put on the Fireworks fair-street poster in front of her

"What!"

"I want to go with you" Taki stood in front of her staring sincerely in her dolly black eyes

 _'_ _What's with him now? Asking me on a date.. looking at me seriously with those bound eyes_ ' The girl held her composure and answered dully -pretended- "Okay"

.. Taki walked her outta the door to take her the Other way

"Taki, Where are we going? Its the roof"

"I know" Smiled a little holding her hands onto the roof waiting for it.. Yuriko kept staring at the boy next to her who was staring at the black sky then Boom The silent girl startled, Grabbed tightly on Taki who was smiling contently

"Pretty, Isn't it?" Taki sighed as he looked to the colourful Sky

"Yes" Yuriko felt her Unbidden thoughts leave her Body slowly as she answered with bright eyes then she noticed The boy's Eyes looking at her with the corner of his eyes, She reddened a bit till He faced her seriously . Taki brought up a beautiful silver Necklace out of his pocket & put it on Yuriko who was taken back surprised "What is it?"

Taki looked to her with his big brown eyes She blushed & looked away, He held her head with his both hands, She felt the affection of his palms, Couldn't flee from his weak grasp

"Again" he said

"What?"

"I'll give you my answer properly, So say it again"

Yuriko closed her eyes as she cried Happily "I Love you"

Taki brushed those two locks of hair, caressed her beautiful face. He slowly pushed himself to her lips & kissed her long. They went home after a long Talk & getting on well with each other.. At that Night Yuriko woke up momentary to see someone at her desk. She focused a little, It was Taki's back as he was immersed writing something


	12. Chapter 12

**Taki leaves the hospital & goes to live with Yuriko.. He finally confesses his love to her but when the pain worsens. How is he going to keep his promises?**

 **Twelfth Encounter (REVELATIONS)**

* * *

Next morning, Yuriko opened her eyes to see someone's head near her hand, Sitting on the floor just resting his upper body on the bed. She smiled happily, Brushed his hair whispering " _I love you"_

 _"_ _Me too"_

Yuriko blushed a lot then fidget her arm & hid herself under the blanket quickly. He gave her a peck on her forehead before they Begin their Piano lesson. At the Night, The girl slept on her bed while the boy lain on his futon next to her on the ground Yuriko called Hey "Taki, What will you do when you grow up?"

"Huh! Where is this coming from?"

"I mean you always take care of me, Tutoring me, giving me those Piano lessons even though You are better than me. What's your dream?"

"Me.. Hhhh, I never thought of it.. but It would be nice if I had 2 or 3 people round my Death bed"

"What!"

"Nothing.. *Taki sat down looking at her* **_My Dream is to Protect your dream"_**

* * *

 **6 days Passed,** The couple became more Intimate. They hung out one day, One they stay at home, One they Play Piano together . One Morning Taki gave her A letter .. & Cute hairpin

 _"_ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY"_

 _"_ _But Its still a Month"_

 _"_ _I want to celebrate it now, Can't we?"_

Yuriko jumped in Joy & Hugged him " _I'll go buy The cake"_

 _"_ _Okay, Ah one last thing.._ _Promise me: Don't open The letter till your birthday come"_

 _"_ _Is there a present?" She smiled with extreme Joy that made Taki pull her in his arms cuddling her tightly suppressing his tears "_ _Yes, Its A Present"_

Yuriko went happily to the Patisserie then returned to call "Taki, I'm Back, Taki, Where are you?" there wasn't any room in that small L-Dk. So she just though ' _May be in the Bath'_ She walked into to see The boy passed out on the floor with his nose bleeding.

She trembled for a sec. Calling for him "Taki, Taki...Wake up, What's wrong?!"

She called the Ambulance & still the boy didn't wake up.

* * *

At the Hospital, It was a Frenetic situation, Nurses are running fetching the boy from the ambulance, Kazama came as fast as he could shouting the boy's name. Leaving the girl outta the Surgery room trembling in Fear. Izumi came running out of breath calling her "Where is Taki? Where is him?" He held her shaking body strongly to notice her fear, So he sat down in front of her on the other side of the Benches.

It Didn't pass an Hour & Kazama came out to see Izumi sitting there in worry "How is he?" Izumi asked first

Kazama noticed the girl & sighed assurance

"He's Okay, It was The Appendix but everything is under control now"

Izumi looked down as he held his concern..

Yuriko asked "When Can I see him?"

"Sorry dear, Better let him rest for the night"

Kazama walked away as Izumi followed him

Yuriko went on her own to the exit till ' _Ah, I should note down my number in case Taki woke up'_ So the Girl returned back to hear some shouts coming from one office, She crawled slowly & eavesdropped on that familiar voice

* * *

Inside the office Kazama was standing facing the Glass window while Taki is crying tears behind him, Kazama sighed "You should go now, I called Ichihara to take you home"

Izumi kept trembling fixing his sight on the floor "Wh.. What do you mean by Couldn't?"

"As you heard me, It is even awful to describe. We opened him but He is far beyond salvation. His Liver is so damaged, The tumour destroyed most of it.. We couldn't"

"Why! Please try, Save him, He'll die" (Sob sob) the boy fell on the ground weeping in tears "Don't give up on him, Please.. please" ? ﾟﾘﾭ

"Don't think I'm better than you, I feel myself is breaking down! Standing helpless watching Him die.. _Even When I knew long ago He'll leave one day, Still I'm not ready yet_ "

* * *

 **Kazama reveal his worry to Izumi who still unbelieving the truth ahead of them**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kazama comes clean about Taki's condition. Facing Izumi's delusions Unaware of an Unexpected third Party**

 **Thirteen's Encounter (Yuriko's Rage & Izumi's Resolve)**

* * *

And In the course of their conversation, Ichihara came running turning after a Corner to face Yuriko standing behind the closed door so shocked, Stricken by their talk. Ichihara tried to reach her but Yuriko pushed the door with shaking hands in to see Izumi wailing on the ground while Kazama hiding his tears

The insiders faced the door to see the newcomers Izumi gasped "Yuriko !"

"What are you talking about.. destroyed liver.. Tumour!"

Ichihara reached her "Calm down now, Lets talk later"

 **"** **Answer My question..** *The girl shrugged her violently* Is the One you're talking.. Taki? .. No way, That's impossible.. but.. You said.. yes, You told me its Appendix.. right!"

Ichihara Said seriously "Its Liver cancer, He has no time to live.. so you can keep yourself together or sink yourself in denial"

Yuriko turned to her shouting in rage " **Don't Joke with me..** No way.. you are talking Nonsenses. It can't be_"

"She is not.. He has no time" Kazama sighed as he patted on her shoulder as an act of comforting her but It produced an opposite Result. Yuriko grabbed his collar in anger " **Stop fu*** around with me. Do you really think, I'll believe this shit.. No way, No way, He.. He was well. Bring him back, You did something Wrong in The OR. You're all lying... (Huff huff)** *She began breathing difficult* **Taki.. I'll ask Taki"**

"Stop right here, He is still under the Anaesthetic effect_"

 **(Bang** ) Kazama who was trying to hold the girl, Get a straight in face Punch by the formal thug

Other nurses came after hearing her uproar, They tried to Contain the situation till One boy Drenched his tears, stood up & walked to her calmly ( **SLAP)** hit the girl as hard as he could. The shock was much great to keep the girl on her feet, she fell on the floor watching the Blue-headed boy inhale a long breath & rain her with shouts

 **"** **Cut off being Rowdy.. , Open your eyes wide & stop deceiving yourself, Huh! Lying.. Do we seem like joking. He is dying, My best friend is lying down there begging the Shinigami=(soul reaper) just to come later.. fighting for his life, he just experienced, The life he hardly created.. not only for himself, but for me & You.. Do you even Imagine how hard its to force that smile upon his face hiding his pain everyday in front of you! Keeping it away from all of us just to keep us unknowingly happy. Then Now you know & what.. is that how do you disgrace his efforts? He asked to live by your side instead of getting treatment here and Now you are going to abandon him. Damn you"**

 **"** **Ha?! Damn me.. so even you know & Only me was outsider.. Its his damn fault.. Why didn't he tell me? Was he pitying me.. Was it a lie?"**

 **"** **Wake up Yuriko... He chose not cuz he cared for you.. he loved you more than** * **Stay by his side"**

Yuriko calmed a bit & limbed out on her own towards Taki's room in the Cancer dorms. She stood on the door to glimpse the poor boy sleeping with many VI attached to him breathing by the help of machines.. It was so awful to keep watching

"He is still asleep" Kazama's voice woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Is it real?"

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything" The Man offered the girl some juice & told her his story with Taki since he came 7 years & continued "Taki's state worsened a lot that he can't even survive 10 days-time. I tried to persuade him to stay but he refused. That was a week ago"

"A week ago.. when we started living together!"

"Yes, But strangely that night, Taki returned... He burst crying for his live, It was the first time I see him like that he wailed _Please save me, Please save me.. I don't want to die, Sensei.. Can't you really save me... I don't want t leave her.. I don't want to lose her... tonight she told me_ _I love you_ _& I couldn't reply.. I was scared. I ran away. _ _I really love her.. but Do I really have the right to say it even when I'm leaving her behind_ I don't know if you'd believe me but Taki asked all of us to take care of you after he leaves"

Yuriko began sobbing quietly at first..

Kazama pointed at the necklace on her neck "That's from Taki, It was my idea" The man smirked teasing her out of his funny character. The girl laughed for a sec. Kazama patted on her shoulder "Calm yourself, & Figure it out slowly"


	14. Chapter 14

**After finding his Secret, Yuriko raged out in the hospital un-controlling her actions, till she finally knows the whole Truth.. What are her feelings now.. can She feel Taki's love for her yet or... ?**

 **Last Encounter (Forever with You)**

* * *

Yuriko returned home thinking of His hints about his death. She entered her room around 7.00 pm to glimpse the letter.. she flared the letter to read it authentically

{ _Dear, Yuriko_

 _I have no idea why I'm writing this letter for you.. I thought I can disappear quietly without your notice as e.g. I would travel for a foreign country after we peacefully break up. But a Part of me didn't want to leave. The more I saw your smile, The more I grew attached to you.. But If you are reading this letter, It means I'm gone.. It also means I never had time to show you how much I did love you. You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. Every time I see your smile, I could feel the warmth from the Times I held your hand.. You have shown me what it feels to be alive, What it feels to be happy.. Every smile I showed when I was with you; It was because you put it there. You made me happy more any other time You took away my seven years of suffering in just Seven Days with you_. _.. Sorry that I didn't keep our promises But please don't lose hope in yourself, You have those round you who care for you. If life turned her face off you, All what you have to do is just.. walk around & face her again.. always face life head on & Don't let it keep you down even if it crushed you once. Keep getting up & have faith in yourself cuz you re not alone. If you missed me, Just close your eyes & think of my smile.. I'll always be up looking over you. I don't know if you'd hate me for not telling you but I didn't want bother our time together thinking of my Future.. I'm the worst, I know.. I keep thinking of myself. I never thought of you after I die. **But If you gonna hate me for something. Hate me for my selfishness for falling for you. Yuriko my dear**_

Your love,

Taki }

Yuriko burst crying all her heart out.. wailing for hours till Ichihara visited her late at night (9.30) pm to see the girl storming her room upside down.. "calm down Yuriko, Calm down.. I'd be angry too.. He should tell you sooner, But he really loved you_"

"I'm Not angry about that. I am not angry about him. I am angry about my self for not noticing his illness, should have known it sooner. His pale smile everyday, His little grasp that weakened day after another.. Shouldn't I help him, Shouldn't I be considerate..."

"You did my dear, You gave him so more than he expected you loved him for true"

" then why didn't he tell me?"

"That just shows how much he cared for you"

"I want to see him, He's awake, Right?" Yuriko wiped her tears & get herself together. Ichihara nodded accompanying her to The hospital

Kazama met them at the doors, Yuriko ignored them all & continued her walk to see Izumi coming of the room passing her whispering "Thank you"

* * *

Yuriko entered the room to see Taki so pale so frail so weak, But still holding up his smile.. Taki smiled as always waiting for her to cry but Surprisingly Yuriko smiled back happily " _You Okay?"_

Taki kept his smile but Tears came running down heavily " _Huh! Why Am I crying now.. So Uncool"_

Yuriko ran to him cuddling him deep in her arms

 _"_ _S.. Sorry, I did my best. But It wasn't enough"_ He cried

 _"_ _I get it. Its not your fault"_

 _"_ _Now, I think about it.. It was uncool to say.. Its okay to have 2 or 3 people round my death bed"_

 _"_ _Its okay; As I am not part of those people so it doesn't matter; Cuz I am your special person who won't cry with them so since you have time to talk about death or not, Just hang out with me instead"_

Taki grabbed her weakly & kissed her long " _lets go"_

In the Hallway, (At 11.00) the couple was having their date with Taki on a wheel chair & Yuriko pushing him laughing..

Kazama & Ichihara sitting on a bench outside the hospital. Kazama leant on the Woman next to him out of tiresome "I'm sorry. I should comforted you when you lost Your brother"

"No, you were right. That boy really has the power to change those round him.. just look at her" Ichihara smiled

"Is She Okay?" Asked the man

"She is ready, _as when you truly love someone, you'd do anything to make them happy even it means to say_ _ **Goodbye"**_

* * *

At Mid Night, Taki guided the girl into a room away from the dorms where a piano was set into the centre. Taki watched from one corner: Yuriko playing magnificently all the night till the dawn broke down illuminating the room with the first ray of a new day. Lightening the dark room while Taki's light went out. The girl kept her play as she closed her eyes crying silently..

* * *

-7 Years later- Yuriko opened her eyes as she finished her masterpiece to hear Clapping from all over the Wide crowded Opera, She was playing in.. She bowed nicely in her sexy Black dress figuring her body nicely fitting with the colors of her hair & Eyes.. Watching all those who cares for her in the front row (Izumi who became one of the youngest professional chefs all over the countries.. Kazama & Ichihara who began seeing each other) _She laughed happily while quietly feeling the necklace on her neck, thinking of the boy who loved her tenderly.. When He pushed her down gently & caressed her face slowly.. Her heart sweetly melted And As she felt the softness of his lips pressing on her deeply, she had already lost the awareness of everything else.._


End file.
